Stripped
by gatorfan13
Summary: Bella Swan has a small fetish that she likes to indulge in from time to time. What happens when she sees her boss in the crowd with company clients? Come find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! It's been a while! Lol. I've tried writing over the last 2 years but every time I start everything sounds like crap. :/ I have read a lot of great stories on here and that is where the inspiration for this has come from. It may have some similarities to certain stories but it is a different storyline and different outcomes so there is no plagiarism here!**

**Again I don't own twilight; I just like to play with the characters. **

The club was packed, which wasn't unusual for a Friday night but tonight seemed to have a different feel to it. You know what I'm talking about…like the Phil what's his face song "Something in the Air Tonight". It's this electric charge that had my body tingling all over. It felt amazing, especially after a long week of being stuck in the office with the most horrid yet insanely stunning man I have ever seen.

You see I'm an assistant at Cullen Co, an oil company that rivals BP, and my boss is none other than the founder's great grandson Edward Cullen. I think I drooled a little bit during my initial interview when I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Imagine my surprise when I got a call telling me that I had the job and could start the following day. That was two years ago, two long years of putting up with his royal pain in the ass. How can someone so hot be such an ass? Luckily he was entertaining a few of the company's foreign investors this weekend and told me I could leave early.

So generous of him. (Please note the sarcasm!)

Anyways… Sin is the hottest strip club in the city. Yes I said strip club and I'm not talking a male strip club either. You see I have this little…fetish per say. I love to dance and I love to be watched while I do it. It turns me on knowing someone's watching my body move and thinking all sorts of dirty kinky things. I tried dancing at normal night clubs but the men there are nasty and grabby so no thank you. Besides here, I get to dance naked which makes it even more erotic.

Hey…don't judge! we all have our dirty little secrets and this one is mine!

My friend James owns the club and lets me dance whenever I want. He knows my little secret and has no problem reaping the benefits from it. He has constantly tried to take me away from my current job saying I would make more money dancing but I just can't. He is also insistent on getting me into his bed…not gonna happen buddy!

I say hi to the doorman and make my way to the dressing room and start changing. Bre and Jessica are there getting ready as well, they are two dancers I consider friends; some of the other girls are rather bitchy and not worth my time. We start gossiping and conversating about our week when Riley the manager comes in and tells me I'm on next.

I stand on the side of the stage adjusting my outfit which is just a black mini skirt and a tight black blouse with the top buttons undone, my red lace bra peeking out over the top matches the thong I'm wearing under my skirt.

Victoria is on stage finishing up her dance, she is one of the bitchy ones I was talking about! She thinks just because she is fucking James that she is better than everyone here. Whatever makes you feel special sweetie!

I laugh as she does her final spin around the pole and almost face plants, I know the club is packed but damn don't kill yourself! I scan the crowd and see a few regulars at the bar and a few new customers that aren't too bad on the eye, then there are the ones that are a little scary looking but oh well can't let that get to me.

Victoria leaves and the DJ calls me to the stage, the regulars yell and cheer as Halestorm's 'I miss the Misery ' starts pumping through the speakers. It's loud and rough just the way I like it. I let the music flow through me as my body moves to it. Backing up to the pole I grab it above my head and start swaying my hips, working my way to the floor landing on my knees causing my skirt to ride up higher on my thighs.

I tease the boys by playing with one of my tits while my other hand starts pulling my skirt up higher. After a lit bit I cup both my breast before ripping the front of my shirt open, leaving me in just my bra and skirt. The roar in the room is deafening, drunken horny men yelling to take off more and I could see money being thrown onto the stage. I finished removing my bra and skirt tossing it into the crowd leaving me in only a thong.

Going for more tips I slowly crawl my way down the catwalk making sure to move my hips and jiggle my tits in the men's faces, they love that! I finally reach the end and lay down on my back and spread my legs giving them a great view of everything and at that point I am in my own little world, the music the lights the energy! I start touching myself again but this time I am pulling on my nipples and sliding my fingers down my stomach and into my thong feeling how wet this is making me. I'm so turned on I'm surprised I'm not leaking all over the stage.

A loud noise and a crash to my left breaks my concentration and I turn to see what all the noise is about. I see Alec, one of the regulars being escorted out by the bouncer and James talking to a man in an expensive suit. It looked like he was trying to calm the gentleman down. I guess Alec was drunk again and did something wrong. Oh well my song was coming to an end so I got back up on my hands and knees and started doing some dips and twists till the song stopped.

When the Dj said my name again and asked for a round of applause I stood up and gave a bow making sure to jiggle my tits a little more, when I straightened back up I looked over at James and wish I hadn't. Standing there next to my friend was my fucking boss and he did not look happy. I quickly gathered my tips and smiled before exiting the stage.

I had a feeling I was about to be in deep shit!

I ran back to the dressing room and started getting dressed and collecting my things. Jess and Bre wanted to know what was wrong and I told them it was nothing I just needed to get out of there. They didn't push and left me be as I started walking towards the back exit. I was almost home free when someone grabbed my arm; I turned ready to deck a mother fucker when I saw it was James I settled down.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Nowhere James, I'm just tired from a long week and want to head home. I gave a little show and got it out of my system thanks but I really need to leave." I tell him as I try to get out the door but he stops me again.

"Wait a second there is a guy here that would like a private dance."

"James most of the men here want a private dance. I'm just not in the mood for that tonight I'm sorry. I will call you tomorrow to see if it's ok for me to come in for a few hours but not right now."

"Bella you know it's always ok for you to come here and dance. I would be a stupid mother fucker if I didn't let that hot little body of yours up on my stage." He said with a creepy grin.

"I appreciate it James. I will see you tomorrow." I replied as I walked out the door and kept walking. I wasn't going to let him stop me again. I knew who wanted that private dance but I didn't want to go there tonight. I could only see that having two outcomes

We would fight and I would get fired from possibly both jobs or

I would jump him and even though it sounds really, really good, he probably wouldn't want me anyway or if he did it would just turn out bad when we had to go back to reality Monday morning.

WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK! I yell in my head.

I reach my apartment and throw my things on the counter and grab the open bottle of wine I have sitting in the refrigerator. I don't even bother getting a glass, I just tip the bottle up and let the yummy taste slide down my throat. I turn the bottle down and savor the taste in my mouth when I hear my phone start ringing, I sigh and look at the caller ID and swallow hard when I see that it's Edward.

Do I answer?

Hell no. I let it go straight to voicemail and start heading toward my bedroom. I don't want to talk to him right now or anytime soon. It's the weekend and I'm not at work so he has no say in what I do on my time off.

I know I'm jumping to conclusions about what he is going to say but I don't care. All I'm going to do now is take a nice hot shower then go to bed and forget all about my boss watching me strip and touch myself in front of a room full of drunk and horny men. I'm gonna forget about his green eyes watching me move, I'm gonna forget about the angry fuck hot expression on his face as he watched me. Fuck I can't forget and its making me horny. Damn him!

**Well? I already have chapter 2 ready to go, I might post after work tomorrow if I get some good feedback. I hope everyone enjoys their weekend! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I guess everyone did miss me! I am thinking of taking down License and registration and giving it a reboot. I had an idea for that story in my head then when I started writing it I lost where I wanted it to go so we will see. I will be finishing this story first, I only see getting one or two more chapters out of this. It's helping me break free of my long term writer's block. **

**Again I don't own Twilight.**

I am a coward.

You would think a person that gets off on dancing naked and being watched would have more of a backbone, but sadly I don't. I didn't go back to the club like I said I would, instead I hid out in my apartment doing little mundane things to pass the time. I will tell you that they didn't lie when they said oxy clean will get any stain out! My place was thoroughly cleaned and now I'm sitting here pressing my outfit for work tomorrow.

Uh work. I knew I would have to face the music eventually, the music in this case being my boss who has not stopped calling me all weekend. I'm starting to wonder if I should even show up to work in the morning, I'm probably going to be fired.

Oh well, I have tomorrow all planned out in my head. Show up to work and act like nothing has happened, yeah that should work…not! I'm the bosses assistant after all I will have to see him at some point during the day.

Damn him! Why did he have to be there at my strip club of all places, he said he was entertaining foreign clients this weekend. OMG where they there? Did Edward actually take potential clients to a strip club? EEWW I went from being hot and bothered to grossed out and mortified in 2 seconds. If they come in for meetings tomorrow I will fake sick and go home, no lie.

It's not that they saw me dancing naked, it's the fact that I have to stand there constantly worrying if they recognize me and if they do would that hurt business? This is getting too complicated now, all I wanted to do was feel free for an hour or so, why did this have to happen? I guess I will see what tomorrow brings.

Mondays… oh how I loathe you.

I wake up as usual around 5:30am and drag myself out of my warm comfy bed with a sad whimper and start my normal routine before heading off to work. It's an easy commute downtown, I take the subway to work every day it's just easier than trying to fight morning traffic in this city.

I rushed to my place of business almost slipping on the wet tile in the lobby. Seriously that is an accident and lawsuit waiting to happen! When I get to my desk I creep around trying to be as quiet as a mouse so no one notices me. But as my luck would have it I barely put my stuff down when I am summoned into the devils lair.

"Ms. Swan, my office now." Beelzebub orders in a chillingly calm voice. I guess he is trying not to draw attention to us. I turn to see him leaning against the door frame with a hard look on his face.

Oh boy he's mad.

I straighten my outfit and clear my throat as I walk towards his office. I'm not an overly religious person but I start reciting bible verses in my head. How does it go again? As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil. Yeah not working for me right now.

I walk right past Edward and stand in front of his large expensive looking desk. Oh how many mixed dreams I've had about being on this desk! In one I'm bent over it getting fucked hard for being a naughty little secretary. In the other I am choking him to death by his tie. Both are very satisfying dreams.

I snap out of the pleasurable thoughts when I hear the door being closed and I think I heard the lock being engaged. Oh well I stand straight staring out the windows at the Seattle skyline. The sun is just breaking through the clouds shining light over everything leaves a breathtaking view, it's mesmerizing.

I'm so entranced by the view I don't feel his presences till he is standing right behind me. He's so close I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand up and my skin starts to tingle with anticipation.

"How are you this morning Ms. Swan?" he asks softly into my ear.

God his voice is making me cream

"Very good so far Mr. Cullen, but as you are aware it is Monday and you have a busy schedule today so I think we need to hurry this along." Yes please hurry this along so I can run away and hide.

I hear him laugh behind me and I hope I didn't say that last part out loud.

"Oh Ms. Swan you have been ignoring me all weekend, I'm not about to let you get away from me now that I have you here all to myself. I've already gone ahead and canceled all of my appointments for today. I have more pressing matters right here to attend too." He replied moving closer to me so that I could feel his whole body up against mine.

Oh God!

" Mr. Cull…"

"Shhh. Just keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut for a few minutes while I talk, understand?" he ordered.

I bit my lip trying to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. This could be considered sexual harassment but I'm not going to say anything about it! I was able to hold it in but failed at keeping still. The ache between my legs was becoming too much, I rubbed them together thinking about how I wanted him to touch me, fuck me to just do something!

"I said...DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he growled loudly.

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on anything but him as I nodded in acknowledgement. It wasn't working out very well.

"Good girl. Now answer me this, are you happy here at Cullen CO?"

I nodded again and sucked in a deep breath when his nose skimmed along my neck.

"Hmm…ok good. Are we not paying you enough here? Is that why you seek employment elsewhere?"

"Nn…" I wanted to yell no but quickly remembered to keep my mouth shut. I just shook my head hoping he understood.

"So what is it Ms. Swan? Tell me why when I take our Italian partners out for a good time, and their version of a good time is getting drunk and seeing some beautiful naked ladies… I look up and see my quiet little lamb up on stage stripping off her clothes and showing that sexy as hell body to a bunch of drunken men? Hmm, do you know I wanted to kill every mother fucker in that room that was looking at you? Christ I almost decked some dude that was talking about violating you in all the ways I've dreamed about since you started working here. If the owner wouldn't have calmed me down I would have. " he confessed.

Please violate me. I want it.

"Tell me why Bella. You may speak." He says as his hands slide over my hips to the underside of my breast. It's too much, I can't think. Should I tell him about my desires? He just basically told me he thinks about fucking my brains out.

"Tell me."

Fuck it

"I like to dance." I whisper

"What was that?" He urged. Fine if he really wanted to know here it is!

"I said I love to dance and I like to be watched. It makes me hot and excited to see grown men watch me dance naked and think all sorts of dirty things. It's my fetish and I go out and do it whenever I want! It has nothing to do with how much money I make here or anything else alright!" I snapped. I couldn't help it, I just exploded on him.

I was quickly turned around and became face to face with my boss. The storm brewing in his eyes was scary yet rousing; he couldn't make up his mind what he wanted to do. No need I will make it up for him!

**Oh Boy! What is she gonna do? Thank you everyone for the reviews and messages, I will be working on Chapter 3 a little bit tonight and have it out tomorrow afternoon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So is anyone else having a problem with Fanfiction or is it just me? Oh well I'm sure it will be fixed. So who is ready for some fun? Again thank you for the reviews, following and favorites, please keep them coming. ;)**

**Still Don't Own. **

Previously:

I was quickly turned around face to face with my boss. The storm brewing in his eyes was scary yet rousing; he couldn't make up his mind what he wanted to do. No need I will make it up for him!

"I like to be watched Mr. Cullen, I like it when a man or men look at me with lust in their eyes. Kind of the way yours are right now." I say with a smirk. I am baiting him, I know he is just as turned on as I am I felt the evidence pressed against my backside a few moments ago. I should be worried about this since he's my boss but he started this so now I'm going to finish it.

I take a few steps back and lean against his desk never breaking eye contact with him. He is an amazing looking man and even sexier when he's mad. He would be the perfect man if he wasn't such an asshole.

"Did you like what you saw on Friday night Mr. Cullen? You must have since you requested a private dance. What was your plan if I would have accepted?"

He looked shocked for a moment then the asshole returned.

"Well Isabella if you would have accepted and joined me I would have asked you the same questions I did just a few moments ago, and maybe some other things. But you got scared and ran away." He hissed.

"What other things Edward?" I replied still trying to be confident and in control of this conversation.

"I would have had you dance for me…just me. I still want that, but that can happen later. Right now I want you to go over to the window and look down." He instructed. I think I can add being dominated to my fetish because this is hot!

Behaving like a good little assistant I stood from the desk and walked over to the window and looked down at the world below. Edward walks up behind me again and takes a firm hold of my hips.

"Am I offending you with my touch Isabella?" he asks. Now he's concerned?

"No Mr. Cullen. I think we are both passed the being offended stage." I replay without taking my eyes off the happenings down on the street.

"I'm just covering my bases Isabella. I wouldn't want a harassment suit on my hands, and from now on you will address me as Sir. Nod if you understand me." He ordered.

I nod

"Good girl. Now my naughty little lamb we are going to have some fun." he whispered to me as his hands pulled my blouse from my skirt. Edward starts to unbutton my shirt slowly then slides it off my shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

"Mmmm, such beautiful skin." He says as his fingertips brush over my heated skin. I am about to start panting it feels so good. I feel him trace my bra strap back to the clasp and as soon as I feel it give way I gasp. Mr. Cullen has my hard nipples in-between his fingers and is pinching them hard.

"UUuuhhhhhhhh!" I moan like a whore, there was no way I could have stopped it.

"Ssshhh. Do you want the entire floor to know what we are doing up here?"

I shake my head no because if he stops I will cry and I don't want to be labeled as the office slut.

Edward removes his hands and I want to protest but he pushes me into the windows. My breasts pressing into the cold glass feels so good on my tortured nipples. His hands start to wander again and land up on the zipper of my skirt. It too is removed quickly and I'm standing in my boss's office in nothing but a black thong.

"MMmm, such a pretty ass." He says as he gives my bottom a hard smack. I bite my lip so I don't scream.

"Oh so you like to be spanked too? You are a naughty little freak aren't you Isebella? That's ok…so am I!" He informs as he tilts my head to the side and bites down on my neck rubbing his hard on into my ass. I want to cry and moan it feels so incredible, his tongue moves over my neck where he bit me and I let out a long breath fogging up the window.

"Are you wet Isabella? Is this turning you on?" He asks as he plays with my pantie line.

"Yes" I moan.

A hard slap lands on my ass and I yelp in surprise.

"Yes what?" He growls.

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. So my little freak is wet and horny. Where you like this the other night at the club?" I nod my head yes. "So men watching you dance makes you horny, do you act on it Isabella? Do you take some of those men home and have them fuck your brains out?" he hissed. I could tell he was getting angry at the thought of me fucking other guys. His voice was harsh and his grip on my body was getting tighter.

"No...No sir, I don't act on it. I usually go home and take care of it myself." I confess.

I hear a low moan behind me and let a moan out myself as his fingers dip down and start rubbing my clit.

"So wet...so perfect for me." His fingers rub harder and I grind into them, pushing my ass back into his cock. His fingers go down further and I reach back and grab his hair when he inserts a finger. "Fuck…so tight. How long has it been Isabella? How long since you've had a cock inside your wet pussy?" he asks as his finger moves faster inside me.

"Uuhhh…I…fuck. To…tooo long. Please…I need." I want to say I need him but his finger stops moving and I'm pulled away from the window. I want to lash out but think better of it when I look at him. The fire in his eyes keeps me quiet and the very large tent in his pants makes me take a deep breath.

I want that.

I look back up and watch him suck the finger that was just inside me.

"Mmmm, delicious Ms. Swan. I will be revisiting the source later, but for right now I want you to get that pretty little ass over there and sit on my desk." He directs while pointing at the desk. I want to be defiant and tell him no but I want this to much.

I walk over to his desk and sit on the top, situating myself in a comfy position waiting for whatever he has planned. I know I'm leaking all over the beautiful mahogany but I could really care less at the moment.

Edward takes a seat in his chair and lightly trails his hand up my leg ever so slowly. I'm watching his hands as they take hold of my panties and peel them off letting them fall to the floor. I am now completely naked in front of my boss, the man I have loathed and dreamt about for the last two years. And I am fully in his control.

"Lean back on the desk and pull your feet up to rest on the desk. I want your legs spread open so I can see this delectable pussy."

I lean back on the cool wood and do as ordered, spreading my legs letting him get a good view. I try to get as comfortable as I can in this position but it's a little awkward, oh well I will deal with it.

"MMmmm, I can't wait to eat your wet cunt and have you screaming so the whole building can hear you!" Oh god! "As I recall you said you take care of things yourself…show me." He breathed. "Show me how you touch yourself Isabella. You like to be watched and I like watching so go ahead and play with yourself, I'm going to sit here and watch you make yourself cum."

OMG YES!

**OMG don't kill me! LOL. I'm already half way through with the next chapter and will have it up soon. So what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm a tease…**** I hope this will get you through your Monday, unfortunately this is the last chapter for this story. Some have asked to keep the story going…I would but I want to wrap this up and try to finish the ones I have abandoned. So just keep a look out for me and my stories.**

**He we go…Enjoy**

**Don't own but maybe one day I will write my own book and make millions…then again probably not lol.**

"Play with yourself Isabella. I'm watching, isn't that what you like? Isn't that what you crave?" Edward taunts.

Fuck it. If he's not going to get me off I will do it myself! He's about to get the show of his life!

"Right away Mr. Cullen…Sir." I purr.

My head falls back onto the desk as I move my hands to my tits. My nipples still hard from the teasing he performed earlier. I moan quietly as I pinch and pull on them, I think about how he handled me earlier and pull on them harder. I hear him groan and look up to see him watching, just like he said he would. His eyes on my breasts while his hands are on the desk itching to touch me, I wish he would.

"Tell me what you're thinking Isabella? What is going on in that naughty little head of yours?" he asks. It doesn't escape me that his voice is now low and husky; he is enjoying this as much as I am.

"I'm thinking about making myself cum and relieving this stress you constantly cause." I reply honestly. He just laughs at my answer making me angry, I just want to smack him!

I feel his fingertips lightly slide up and down my legs. God it's like he knows just the right time to defuse me and turn me into goo.

"So you admit that I am constantly on your mind, even when you're touching yourself?" he asks while softly touching my lower lips.

"Yes sir." I gasp.

He surprises me by removing his hands and standing up from his chair. He is now towering over me getting a good aerial view of my pleasure. His eyes boring into mine as I slide my right hand down to where his just vacated. I hear his sharp intake of breath when I start fingering myself.

"Ooohhh Isabella. That's it, finger fuck yourself. So hot. Is this what you do to yourself every weekend? "He moans as he watches.

"Yes…Please. Tell me what you're thinking sir." I plead.

Mr. Cullen growls and moves around the desk and kneels next to my head.

"What am I thinking Isabella? I'm thinking about pounding into your sweet little pussy with my big cock. Would you like that Ms. Swan? Want your boss's cock inside you?" he urged.

I moan out a yes as my fingers start thrusting harder in and out. I nearly scream when Edward's mouth latches onto my right nipple and sucks hard. He takes my poor flesh between his teeth and bits down, I can feel my impending orgasm on the cusp of exploding.

Then he releases my nipple and I voice my anger.

"Stop teasing me you fucking bastard!" I say harshly, never stopping my fingers.

"Such a dirty mouth Ms. Swan, I can't wait to shove my cock in it later." Is that a threat or a promise?

"Fuck you asshole!" I yell.

"Quiet! You will do as I say, and you will cum when I tell you!" he stresses.

"Uuuhhhh. You fucking self-centered arrogant asshole…"

SMACK. Right on the inside of my thigh. Damn that hurt.

"I said be quiet. Now where were we? Oh yes I believe we were right about here."

His mouth attacks my left nipple giving it the same treatment as the right while his hand decides to move down to help mine out. His finger joins mine and I am stretched a little bit more.

"MMmmmm… Edward, yes." I sigh. I guess he didn't mind my little slip because he kept up his ministrations. It felt so good I added another finger inside me, Edward groaned feeling my two join his one.

After a few more minutes of finger fucking and nipple sucking Edward removed himself from my body and went back to kneeling next to my head.

"Your so fucking sexy Isabella, watching you stretch that pussy out is making me so fucking hard. Are you ready for my tongue baby? I said I was going to eat that delectable little pussy till you screamed for me to stop."

My moan was cut off by his lips. This was the first time out of all that has happened today that he has kisses me. I kiss back with just as much enthusiasm, his lips are soft and plump and I want them everywhere.

He pulls away slowly and brushes the side of my face before walking back around and taking a seat in his chair. His eyes focus back on my hand between my legs, he gently grabs my wrist and removes my fingers from inside me and brings them to his mouth.

"Mmmm still so sweet. Remember Isabella people are working right outside that door so try to stay quiet. If you can't…Well let's just say someone will have to break the door down and pull me off your sweet cunt because I'm not going to stop." He warns just before diving in.

My back launches off the desk and my hand goes straight into his silky hair pulling it hard pushing his face into my pussy. He is attacking it like a starving man; his tongue is licking my lips and flicking my clit. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming when he wraps his lips around my clit and starts to suck.

Damn this man is talented!

I start to grind into his face when he starts to tongue fuck me. His hands that had been idle since he started pleasuring me moved up to play with my sensitive nipples. It was becoming too much, I looked down at him and saw his eyes on me. He was watching me…watching my pleasure. Oh God!

Both of my hands are in his hair and I liftoff off the desk in a silent scream as my orgasm rips through me. I have never cum so hard in my life! I seriously can't feel my legs right now.

I am panting, trying to catch my breath after having my world turned upside down and when I look back I see Edward standing between my legs…naked. And good god he is the perfect man. I was drooling for him with his clothes on; I am completely slobbering right now with his clothes off. I moan when I watch him grasp his cock and stroke it a few times. He is not only long but his girth is going to give me a work out as well.

"Are you on birth control Isabella?" he gasps as he works his hard cock.

I look at him and nod my head yes. He just smiles this cute innocent smile before shoving his mass inside me.

There was no way I was prepared for that, I screamed a loud "FUCK!" at the intrusion and gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

"Jesus…fuck. You are so fucking tight and hot. Never felt this good. Tell me I can move baby, tell me you're ok." Edward pants.

"Move." I gasp. Wrapping my legs around his waist causing him to slide deeper inside me.

"Holy fuck. Baby you feel so good. So fucking good. Take my cock(In) Feel it moving inside you Isabella?(Out) That's my big cock inside you.(Hard thrust.) Hold on tight little girl." He warned before letting my pussy have it.

I don't know how long we were in there but I know my pussy was FUBAR (fucked up beyond repair) by the time he was finished with me.

I was somewhere between my third or fourth orgasm when he made me promise to quit going to the strip club. He said that my body was his and for his eyes only. I squeezed my inner muscles around his cock making him almost lose his shit when I did.

We came to an agreement…literally :)

I would stop going to the club if he had a stripper pole installed in his house and office. In the end I think it was a win win for both of us.

I straightened up the best I could before leaving his office and collecting my things to go home. Most everyone was gone for the day and the only people left on the floor were in their own little world not paying any attention to me.

As I made my way to the elevator Mr. Cullen stepped out of his office and smiled at me.

"Don't forget what we talked about in our meeting today Ms. Swan. I expect to see weekly results from now on." He instructed.

I just smiled and replied

"Yes Sir!"

**The End.**

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed that little story. It was fun writing it and like I said before I will be revisiting my other stories and try to finish them up too. **


End file.
